When you're gone
by Ectofeature
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Billy Joe Cobra y Spencer Wright? "¿Me odias?" "Te odio." / Ectofeature.


-When you're gone-  
>-¡Hahaha! -La risa del joven Spencer de 12 años inundaba la pequeña habitación en la que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. No tenía mucho, una cama pequeña en la que estaba recostado, y un escritorio con un ordenador viejo encima. Sería del año 1 o algo asi, porque era enorme y iba muy lento. No le dejaba bien practicar su afición de editar videos y crear películas. Pero se hacía lo que se podía.<br>A parte de eso no había mucho más. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una casa alquilada?  
>-¡Oh! ¡Tio! Imagina que pegamos carteles por la ciudad de un concierto de Billy Joe Cobra, metemos a las fans dentro, y explotamos el local. ¡Hahahaha! ... Lo se, sería genial. -Y en esos momentos, practicaba otra de sus aficiones preferidas, que compartia con sus mejores amigos. Insultar al cantante Billy Joe Cobra y a todas sus fans.<br>No es que tuviese "envidia" como decian las pijas de su clase. Es que era un chulo y un creído. Además todo el mundo le odiaba, ¿porque no podia ser él menos? Que le dejen en paz un poco...  
>-¡SPENCER! ¡A CENAR! -Gritó su madre desde el salón, aunque no estaba muy lejos.<br>-Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme. -Se despidió el castaño por teléfono. -Si, si... ...Mañana nos vemos en el insti. Adios.

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio, y fue al comedor con paso ligero.  
>Para cenar habia pizza. ¡Mmmm! ¡Su favorita!<br>Comió mientras miraba la televisión, como siempre. Pero sus padres la apagaron para que le hicieran caso.  
>-¡Eh! ¡Estaba viendo eso! -Se quejó el niño con un pucherito.<br>-Spencer, escucha. Tenemos que hablarte de mañana. Tienes que volver a casa pronto porque el primo viene a visitarnos. ¡No te ve desde hace 10 años! No querrás perder tiempo, ¿no?  
>-Claro... El primo... -Recordó él. -¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo? Bertie... Bobby...<br>Sus padres se miraron.  
>-Billy.<br>-Ah, si, Billy. -Spencer rió para sus adentros. Billy... Como el idiota ese. El pobre chaval tenía muy mala suerte. -¿Y tiene mi edad?  
>-No, tiene 22 años ya. -Respondió Jane asintiendo. -Vas a tener que dormir con él en tu habitación. -Ante la expresión de su hijo, corrigió. -Sólo será un dia, Spencer, no seas un quejica.<br>-Pero mamáááá... Ni siquiera tiene mi edad.  
>-¿Prefieres dormir con él o con Jessica?<br>Jessica... Su hermanita para ser tan pequeña ya le podía tumbar a él y a su padre con una mano. No le apetecía compartir habitación con ella para nada.  
>-Bueno...<br>-Asi me gusta. Además, Billy te caerá bien. Es... especial. -El castaño levantó una ceja.  
>-¿Especial...?<br>-Ya lo verás. -Sus padres empezaron a reirse, y él se quedó aun con expresión confusa. ¿Cómo de especial era su primo lejano Billy? ¿Qué tipo de "especial"?  
>La curiosidad le comía por dentro. Pero tendría que esperar a mañana para saber de que le estaban hablando sus padres.<p>

El dia parecía ir lento a propósito. No tenía mas que clases aburridas. ¡Todos los viernes eran iguales! Era el mejor día de la semana, y no tenía mas que asignaturas como Matemáticas, Historia, etc...  
>Por fin, llegó la última hora que era Educación Física. Le hubiera gustado saltarsela, ya que no era muy bueno con el deporte. Pero aunque paso con toda la lentitud del mundo, acabó por fin.<br>No acompañó a sus amigos como de costumbre. Y corriendo, se fue a casa mientras imaginaba como sería su primo.  
>¿Tal vez le gustaban los zombies como a él? Nadie compartía esa afición en la ciudad.<br>Pero mientras se acercaba a casa, fue aminorando el paso. ¿Y si era un rarito? ¿O un matón...?  
>De pronto, toda su ilusión se desvaneció. Seguro que ni siquiera le prestaría atención. En fin... ya estaba al lado de casa, asi que no había vuelta atrás.<p>

Se acercó a su jardín delantero y, fue a entrar adentro cuando... Un momento... ¿Eso era una limusina? ¿Qué hacía una limusina al lado de su casa?  
>Se acercó al coche y vió en la parte delantera letras doradas y relucientes que ponían "BJC"<br>¿BJC? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, asi que decidió que lo más inteligente sería entrar a casa.  
>-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Hay una limusina en la entrada? -El castaño cruzó la puerta mirando alrededor, pero solo vió a sus padres.<br>-Ah, Spencer. Rápido, ve a saludar al primo. Esta en la cocina comiendo mantequilla de cacahuete.  
>-Mantequilla... ¿De cacahuete...? -De pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espida dorsal del chico.<br>Con lentitud se acercó a la cocina, mientras escuchaba un cuchillo dar contra el cristal.  
>-Maldita sea, sal mantequilla~ No te voy a comer... O sea, si, pero vaaamos hazlo por mi~-Una voz desconocida para él venía desde detrás de la puerta.<br>-Uh... ¿Primo Billy?  
>Un chico un poco más alto y de pelo negro salió de la cocina con expresión emocionada. Y Spencer notaba como el mundo se le venía encima.<br>-¡TÚ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! -Gritó señalando con el dedo entre los ojos verdes del chico mayor.  
>-¡Awww! ¡SPENCE COMO HAS CRECIDO!<br>Billy. Joe. Cobra. El puto idolo, por el que las chicas de esta generación mojaban las bragas, estaba ahi. Abrazandolo con tanta fuerza, que pensaba que todos sus organos iban a salir por su boca.  
>-¡Estas tan lindo, bro~!<br>-Agggh. Suelta... Psicópata...  
>-Que forma de hablarle es esa a tu primito mayor. -Le respondió el moreno sin soltarlo, y haciendo un pucherito.<br>-... Primo... -Entonces todo en su cabeza encajó. -¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO TENER RELACION CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!  
>-¿Cómo yo? -El cantante sonrió con inociencia. -¿A qué te refieres?<br>-Yo... -Spencer se quedó callado mirando unos momentos a los ojos de su primo. -Te odio.  
>Y Billy entonces, notó como el mundo se le venía encima también.<p>

La tarde fue larga e irritante. No es fácil tener a un famoso que resulta ser tu primo en TU sofá, contando anécdotas estúpidas que no tenían ningún sentido.  
>Pero al fin llegó la noche, y con suerte, el "grandioso" Billy Joe Cobra iría a una discoteca o algo asi, y le dejaría en paz.<br>...No tuvo tanta suerte.  
>En cuanto se sentó frente al ordenador el moreno apareció por la puerta en un pijamas de color celeste, con su cara en el. Por dios...<br>-...¿No te vas de fiesta?  
>-Queria pasar tiempo contigo...<br>-Ah...  
>Billy cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama a ver como Spencer trabajaba en una pelicula de no muy buena calidad, aunque sus efectos eran asombrosos. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Aunque para el castaño era mejor así.<br>-... Eh, Spence.  
>Los ojos marrones del pequeño se posaron en los de su primo lejano.<br>-¿Mmmm?  
>-¿Me odias todavía? -Preguntó el moreno levantándo una ceja.<br>-Si. -Declaró él, volviendo al trabajo.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-...¿Qué?  
>-¿Por qué me odias?<br>-... Porque... Todos te odian... Y eres un chulo... Y cantas mal. -Cobra frunció el ceño.  
>-¡Que grosero! No puedo negar el que todos me odien. Pero... ¿Has escuchado alguna de mis canciones alguna vez? -Spencer abrió mucho los ojos, y empezó a pensar.<br>-...No...  
>-A ti te gusta hacer cortos y películas, ¿no? -Al cantante se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara.<br>-Uh... Si...  
>-Tengo una idea, yo veo uno de tus cortos y tu una de mis canciones. Si quieres te canto una en directo. Luego lo aceptaré si me sigues odiando. ¿Trato?<br>El castaño sonrió un poco.  
>-¿Te interesan mis cortos? -Billy empezó a reír y le revolvió el pelo.<br>-Por supuesto, bro. Pero tengo que admitir que me da algo de miedo el horror asi que... Tendremos que verla pegaditos, ¿Eh?  
>Spencer empezó a reír también.<br>-Bueno... Vale.

La noche acabó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Puede que Billy fuese un narcicista enamorado de su propio reflejo. Pero también era un gran tio. Vieron muchos cortos y el mayor le dedicó muchas canciones. A Spencer por alguna razón le gustó una en particular, que hablaba de sonrisas y mariposas en el estómago. Y como le gusto tanto, Billy decidió bailarla con él de forma absurda.  
>El Sábado también lo pasaron juntos. Fueron a comprar ropa. (El armario de Spencer no tenía más que sudaderas cutres) Cobra le eligió una camiseta de mangas cortas, rojas con el dibujo de una especie de fantasma en el centro. Spencer se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.<br>Un grupo de chicas se le quedaron mirando, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, los persiguieron hasta la limusina del moreno.  
>¿Lo peor?<br>Esas chicas iban a la clase de Spencer. Las conocía de sobra. Sólo esperaba que no le hubieran reconocido y ya.

Sin embargo, y por desgracia... Llegó la tarde y Billy tenía que volver a su casa en Hollywood.  
>El moreno metía las cosas en el coche, con ayuda de su chofer mientras Spencer le miraba.<br>-¿Me odias? -La pregunta le pilló desprevenida al castaño, mientras notaba los ojos esmeralda del moreno en su frente.  
>-Te odio. -Declaró con una mueca. -Pero... Me lo he pasado bien. -Admitió con una sonrisa.<br>-Yo también... -Sonrió también Cobra. -Eh, bro, tengo una idea a ver que te parece. -El moreno se arrodilló a la altura de su primo. -¿Qué te parece si todos los dias 12, de cada mes, vengo a hacerte una visita? Me puedo quedar a dormir... Si te parece bien. -Ofreció guiñandole un ojo.  
>Spencer le respondió con un abrazo, ahora que estaban a la misma altura y sonrió ampliamente.<br>-Si no vienes, me enfadaré. -Susurró.  
>-Te prometo que no te fallaré.<p>

Asi fue como Spencer Wright marcó el dia 12 como su dia favorito en todos los meses de su calendario. Su primo Billy era un capullo integral, un idiota de remate, un narcicista total, un cabeza de chorlito. Pero sus padres tenían razón... Billy era especial.  
>Cada vez que sacaba una canción, él estaba ahí con su ordenador viejo y destrozado para oírla de los primeros.<br>El rumor de que Joe Cobra era el pariente de Spencer no tardó en expandirse por todo el instituto, ganando de pronto un extraño interés de parte de las chicas y un desprecio infinito de parte de los chicos. Incluido de sus mejores amigos.  
>Pero no le importaba, no los necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Billy era el mejor amigo que podía tener.<br>Los meses pasaban con lentitud, pero eventualmente el 12 llegaba.  
>Siempre se aseguraba de llevar la camiseta que su primo le compró cuando él venía.<br>El ritual era siempre el mismo. Toda la tarde la pasaban en la ciudad. Billy le contaba sus fantasmadas, mientras Spencer le escuchaba fingiendo interés. Por la noche, el castaño le enseñaba sus creaciones, y el cantante le tocaba las suyas. Por supuesto no podía faltar la canción favorita de Spencer. Mas tarde Cobra le dijo que se llamaba "Where have I been all your life". Como todas las canciones del moreno, trataba absolutamente de él. Pero el castaño no podía evitar sentir que iba dirigida a él.  
>Al día siguiente, si había instituto Billy le acompañaba a la entrada y le recogía a la salida, para pasar el mayor tiempo juntos.<br>Y cuando el moreno se tenía que ir, siempre la misma pregunta...  
>-Eh, bro. ¿Me odias?<br>-Te odio. -Le respondía Spencer.  
>Pero ambos sabían que mentía.<p>

Un par de meses después de su primer encuentro, Billy invitó a Spencer a uno de sus conciertos que daba ahí, en su propia ciudad. El castaño accedió a "regañadientes", pero cuando acabó de hablar con el moreno por teléfono, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con su almohada. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar sus sentimientos en sólo una noche?  
>Tal vez era un truco que sólo Cobra conocía...<br>Por eso tenía tantas fans...  
>Llegó el día del concierto. ¡Billy se quedaría de viernes a domingo! Era una oportunidad espléndida de pasar mas de dos dias con su primo.<br>Por supuesto, Spence accedió a ir al concierto... Pero no a acompañarlo en el escenario.  
>Al principio solo se encontraba en el backstage, mirando a su primo desde las cortinas. Pero luego Cobra empezó diciendo algo como;<br>"La siguiente canción va dedicada para alguien muy especial... Que en poco tiempo ha ocupado gran parte en mi corazón." Le guiñó un ojo a Spencer, que le levantó un pulgar.  
>¿Acaso hablaba de una chica? ¿Por qué sentía ese estúpido gusanillo en el estomago? ¿Si Billy se echaba novia no lo volveria a visitar? ¿Le cantaría sus canciones por las noches?<br>Todas esas preguntas no podían salir de la cabeza de Spencer mientras el moreno recitaba esas palabras. Pero su rostro se volvió del color de un tomate cuando oyó lo siguiente que el idolo dijo;  
>"Spencer... ¿Por favor, puedes acercarte?"<br>El castaño negó con la cabeza, mientras tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. El moreno frunció el ceño y fue hacia donde él estaba. Se tropezó con varios cables, y casi se cae de boca en más de un momento, ante los gritos de asombro de sus fans.  
>-Spencer. Sal.<br>-Ni de coña.  
>-No me hagas sacarte a la fuerza. Lo haré.<br>-No. -El castaño se cruzó de brazos. No pensaba pasar por esa humillación. Pero Cobra era un hombre de palabra. Agarró al chico de la cintura y lo subió como a un saco de patatas. Cuando Spencer quiso darse cuenta estaba en medio de un escenario con Billy Joe Cobra a su lado, sonriendo con satisfacción.  
><em>"Where have I been... All your life?"<em> Las chicas comenzaron a gritar, y a corear al cantante. Mientras que Spencer... Ni siquiera sabía que hacer o decir. Estaba ahí parado, con la cara como un tomate. Miró a su primo, y este le sonrió con confianza.  
>-Como en tu cuarto... -Susurró apartando el micrófono.<br>-¿Eh?  
>Billy le agarró de la mano y lo invitó a bailar de forma alocada. Al principio fueron todo nervios, pero pronto sintió una corriente electrica que le hizo ganar confianza. La sonrisa de su primo... De verdad le hacía sentir mariposas.<p>

La noche la pasaron en un hotel muy lujoso, cantando, jugando y haciendo las cosas de costumbre. Pero al dia siguiente no hicieron mucho... Al final Billy tenía que irse temprano. Tenía contratos que firmar y demás... Era una estrella después de todo.  
>-Lo siento, bro... -Susurró el moreno. De verdad parecía lamentarlo. Pero a Spencer le fastidió mucho.<br>-He sido un idiota por creer lo que alguien como tu dijo. Eres un mentiroso, Billy. -Le dijo con un pucherito. -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio mucho! -Gritó cerrando su maleta de un golpe y entrando al coche.  
>Cobra suspiró agarrándose la nuca... Al final todo lo de la noche anterior se había echado al traste.<br>Todo le pasaba por culpa de esos sentimientos estúpidos. Tenía que dejar a su primo en paz... Merecía a alguien mejor.

Billy no fue a visitarle al mes siguiente.

Tampoco al de después.

Spencer le llamó varias veces, pero no le quería coger el teléfono. Hasta que le dejó un mensaje entre lágrimas. Suplicó que volviese, y que le perdonase por todo lo que había dicho.  
>Ese mismo día en una hora recibió un e-mail.<br>_"Yo también lo siento, bro. Mañana me acerco a toda pastillla. No llores, que te ves más lindo sonriendo._  
><em>-Billy"<em>  
>El castaño literalmente dió saltos de alegría. Y se durmiñó temprano esperando que llegáse el dia siguiente.<br>Era 12 de Julio.  
>Las 12 AM y Billy aún no había llegado.<br>"Llegará a la tarde" Pensó Spencer.  
>Las 18:30 PM y Billy aún no había llegado.<br>"Puede que... A la noche..."  
>Billy no vino...<br>El castaño salió de su habitación, suspirando. ¿Cómo se fiaba de Cobra? Era un mentiroso... Nunca cumplía sus promesas... Por eso lo odiaba.  
>-...Entiendo...<br>-¿Mamá? -Spencer se acercó a la mujer, que lloraba como si el mundo se hubiese acabado. Hablaba por teléfono. -¿Qué pasa...?  
>La mujer colgó y se tiró a los brazos de su hijo para abrazarlo.<br>-Spencer, cielo...  
>-¿Qué pasa, mamá? Me estas asustando.<br>-Escucha, Spencer. No te alteres, ¿vale? Billy se va a recuperar. -El castaño notó su piel perder el color.  
>-¿Billy? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Billy, mamá? -Se separó el chico con para ver la cara de su madre, echa un mar de lágrimas.<br>-Billy... Venía hacia aquí con el coche... Y al parecer iba demasiado rápido y... Ha sufrido un accidente. Esta en el hospital de al lado del instituto.

Fue suficiente, Spencer salió corriendo afuera y agarró su bici, ignorando los gritos de su madre.  
>Comenzó a pedalear lo más rapido que pudo, mientras notaba las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Era su culpa. Billy se había hecho daño por su culpa... Nunca debió haberle hablado así.<br>Nunca debió decirle que le odiaba.  
>Llegó al hospital completamente empapado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llovido.<br>-Señorita, la habitación de Billy Joe Cobra, por favor. -Preguntó respirando con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.  
>-¿Familiar? -Preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.<br>-Soy su primo.  
>-Habitación 101. -Spencer echó a correr por los pasillos, hasta dar con la habitación.<p>

-¡Billy! -Gritó el castaño.  
>El cantante tenía todo su cuerpo recubierto de tubos, que iban conectados a una maquina con pitidos. Había heridas por su cara, y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.<br>-¡Billy! -Repitió Spencer, acercandose a él. -Billy, despierta, por favor.  
>-Eh bro... -Se abrió un ojo verde con poca fuerza. -Te volví a mentir. Lo siento.<br>-No digas idioteces, Billy. Te vas a poner bien. Ya vendras... -El moreno soltó una risita.  
>-...¿Me odias?<br>-... No te odio...  
>-... Guay.<br>El silenció invadió la habitación, pero esta vez... Spencer no lo podía aguantar.  
>-Spence, bro. -El castaño le miró, con interés.<br>-¿Mmm?  
>-Voy a estar contigo para siempre, ¿Vale? -Spencer sonrió un poco.<br>-Vale.

Billy Joe Cobra murió el 13 de Junio. En los brazos de Spencer Wright. No fue doloroso, ni triste. Simplemente... Su corazón dejó de latir.

Los Wright heredaron la casa de Billy en Hollywood. Al parecer siempre estuvieron en su testamento asegurados.  
>Spencer se quedó con la habitación grande, donde Billy dormía. Había un ordenador de alta generación, una cama gigante... Y todo olía a él.<br>El castaño se sentó en la cama, y notó como todo se derrumbaba en su interior. Todo lo que tenía... Había acabado.

Entonces, su mano dió con un colgante celeste con la forma de Cobra. El castaño lo agarró entre sus manos, mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer.  
>-Bro...<br>Spencer abrió mucho los ojos, mientras el colgante se elevaba en el cielo ante él.  
>-Pero... ¿Qué? -Acabó por ir a su cuello, donde algo lo metió dentro de su camiseta roja y blanca.<br>-Me alegro de que hayais llegado bien... -Una forma azulada entonces se proyectó ante su vista. -Te prometí estar contigo, ¿no? -Las lagrimas volvieron a apoderarse de la cara del niño.

-... ¡BILLY!


End file.
